


【小罗梅】今天阳光真好

by SweetSybil



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSybil/pseuds/SweetSybil
Summary: 一个阳光很好的午后，梅西无意间看见了一条新闻





	【小罗梅】今天阳光真好

**Author's Note:**

> 1.OOC预警  
> 2.小罗梅BE，苏梅现在进行时预警  
> 3.根据奥运拥抱的图看图说话，小罗参加主题画展是真的，画展上有没有这张图未考古

　　最近马拉卡纳举办了一场画展，主题是小罗。小罗也应邀参加。听到这个消息的时候梅西忍不住低头咧嘴笑出了声，事实上小罗和马拉卡纳和画展两个字联系在一起就够有趣了。  
　　最近小罗的新闻越来越让人摸不着头脑了。抱着一股微妙的好奇。梅西拿来平板，在一片讨论刚刚过去的德比还有自己能力下滑新闻底下，从一个小角落里翻到新闻，认认真真看完了全部图画。  
　　只是看完之后梅西才擦觉到这两个人是认真的。哪怕他向来不太明白这些艺术。可是不用努力去理解去思考，在这些浮夸又绚丽的主题画展上，这个南美人当之无愧就是艺术本身。  
　　画展上用大片大片浓墨重彩的鲜艳色调描绘着小罗的风姿，他快乐又轻盈的跑步姿态，绚烂又极具观赏力的过人技巧，骇人听闻到至今现役足坛还无后继无人的大满贯勋章，都被浓缩成一张张各色的图画。  
　　每一张画上的他不变的就是那份咧嘴微笑的姿态，他是一切快乐的源泉，是世界公认足球精灵，他就是荣耀与美本身。有人曾评价梅西：“如果你爱足球，你就不可能不爱他。”梅西却总觉得这句话更加适合小罗。  
　　他的手指继续滑动屏幕，只是有一张画却仿佛格格不入一样穿插在大片大片色彩斑斓热情洋溢的合集里面。  
　　梅西凝神去看，画里是蓝白的自己与黄色的他相拥的他。  
　　尘封的记忆突然闪耀着在脑海里肆虐。这个图上的场景发生在2008年奥运会，那是阿根廷仿佛梦开始的夏天，又仿佛阿根廷后来多年无冠路途上的至高点。  
　　这张图是的小罗一点也不快乐，当然，巴西人输给了死敌阿根廷人，没有巴西人会对此感到快乐。  
　　小罗低头紧紧抱着怀里的小男孩，失去了常年挂在嘴边的热情笑容还有浑身的活力，仿佛饱含忧愁地在和怀里的小男孩说着话。蓝白色条纹的孩子背对着镜头，看不清正脸。  
　　可是事实不是这样子的。  
　　“恭喜你，莱奥，好好享受这一切！”当时大胜劲敌巴西就这样子抱着死敌，近乎大声地吼出这句话。快乐传递在脸上，梅西也兴奋地大吼着回应。喧闹的场上两边球员正在发生纠纷，他们却旁若无人地拥抱着庆祝，仿佛刚刚是两个人一起赢得了一切。  
　　巴西人和阿根廷人打架有什么奇怪的，小罗毫不在乎旁边的纷争只是拉出来他的小跳蚤，兴奋地祝贺着，初出茅庐还对球场上的斗争不太习惯的梅西就这样子被茫然地拍拍脑袋，就被拉出了暴风眼中心。  
　　忘记了自己的回复，也记不见当时自己的表情。梅西手指眷恋地停留在这副画上，哪怕后来镁光灯再也没有离开过梅西，可是在当时，全场的焦点只有罗纳尔迪尼奥，全世界都注视着这个始终孩子气随心所欲的男人。  
　　他是全世界强大无所不能的巨星，只是对梅西，他是自己困难与荣耀时拿出来回忆的糖果和巧克力，和夏天冒着气泡的碳酸冷饮。  
　　小罗总是那样子毫无顾忌，大咧咧地带着梅西参加巴西人的专属聚会，他确实是唯一一个可以出现在巴西人饭桌上的阿根廷人。也拉着甚至还未崭露头角的梅西，介绍给科比说他是未来之星……回想着过去的一切，梅西忍不住扩大了嘴边的微笑。  
　　小罗告诉了梅西在球场上怎么收割快乐，也告诉了他怎么在场下游玩，除了喝酒夜店从来不准梅西进去，那个时候还小，梅西总是想证明一切自己都可以。  
　　“不，我可以这样子乱玩，你不行。”梅西当时不明白，还蹲在夜店门口傻乎乎地等小罗出来，想两个人一起去训练。可等到他明白了的时候，也第一次知道什么叫离别。  
　　本来以为2008年的夏天那是很普通的一次拥抱，梅西心想。谁都不知道后来他们两人再次拥抱会过了那么多年。  
　　现在想想，除了场上庆祝吻过的侧颈，他们之前也甚至没有一个真正意义上的吻。  
　　笑容渐渐的消失在唇边，被长久不刮的胡子遮住看不清表情。南美人总是迷信，胡子会带来好运气。  
　　摸摸唇边刚刚修过的胡子，梅西却只感觉自己也老了。哪怕他才31岁，哪怕诺坎普的国王前些天刚刚帽子戏法带领着球队逆转大胜塞维利亚，收获了人生的第五十个帽子戏法，整个足坛近乎麻木地重复着一遍又一遍的夸赞。  
　　只是前两天的国王杯半决赛上，梅西清楚的知道这一场3：0的大胜功劳是属于苏亚雷斯和登贝莱的。  
　　自己太累了，全场15次丢掉球权，总共5次过人，失败了3次，巴萨全队成功传球535次，梅西只传成功42次。哪怕足球不止是机器不能单看数据。  
　　可是这些冰冷的数据还是让梅西皱了一下眉头，自己真的需要好好休息，来迎接下一次国家德比了。  
　　别人称呼登贝莱为诺坎普未来的国王，自己当然愿意将全部知识，技巧，还有荣耀传承给他。  
　　只是本来以为一切会属于另一个巴西人的。  
　　当时内马尔跳上了自己的背，就好像在巴萨收获了第一粒进球后，梅西一时激动跳上了送出这个助攻的小罗的背上一样。小罗当时背起来了巴萨的未来，梅西本以为自己可以把这份传承交给另一个巴西人的。  
　　收起多余的思绪，已经中午了。梅西终于放下了手里的平板，走向阳光灿烂的窗边，叫了一声正在草坪上和孩子们玩球的苏亚雷斯：“路易斯，过来洗洗手带孩子们回来吃饭。”  
　　乌拉圭男人逆着光走进房间，两个人交换了一个平淡又温柔的吻。这个吻带着阳光晒过的温暖和浅浅的青草香，梅西轻轻拍落路易斯身上的草屑。  
　　窗外风光正好，孩子们在草坪上嬉戏打闹，风卷起窗帘照佛到平板上，屋外的这份阳光仿佛还和十多年前的那些时候一样。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　


End file.
